Nightingale Who
by Craftman780
Summary: A Time Lord by the name of the Nightingale goes on many adventures. Follow him through time and space in his Type 27 TARDIS as he battles nefaious foes.
1. Chapter One

A man clad in a green corduroy blazer, light brown pointed toe shoes, black trousers, and a rich red bowtie roosted upon a park bench. He looked up in the the cloudless blue sky, and smiled. It _did_ look _very_ different than the sky he was so used to back home. He closed his eyes, but heard tweeting. He reopened his eyes, and looked to the left. The general direction of the sound. A small avian roosted upon the arm of the dark green metal bench. A nightingale was perched upon the arm of the bench. He smiled, and responded with a happy tweet of his own before he outstretched a finger just under the bird. It hopped upon his finger, and he slowly guided his finger upward to his face, and whistled to imitate the tweet of the avian. He smiled wider as the bird tweeted in return. He then threw his hand into the air.

The avian taking off into the sky as a result of this sudden action. He then brought his hand back to his side, and smiled as he closed his eyes. He then heard something like mechanical stomping. He sighed, but stood up anyway and took off toward the mechanical stomping. He didn't know what it was, but it somehow sounded familiar. He hid behind a tree, and peeked out at the creature. Then he realized what it was. It was a Cyberman! He had never seen this model before, but this particular model of Cyberman looked very old. Human hands protruding from what looked like a flimsy suit of armor. A massive unit strapped to the creature's chest. A fabric like mask covering the face. Two holes covered with a mesh so the human inside could see where they were going. Two tubes protruding from the sides of the head meeting up above the head both tubes connecting to what looked like a light in the center of the two tubes.

Through, with the newer models he had encountered, he assumed that even the oldest model would have been outfitted with the newer technology making that model that much more deadly. He rounded the tree effectively retreating from his hiding place. The Cyberman looking to him saying and doing nothing at least until the man stopped a few feet away from the creature clutching the lapels of his blazer. "And who are you?" the Cyberman asked. Its voice sounding much more human than mechanical, but its voice still had a mechanised tinge to it. "I would like to ask you the same." the man finally spoke. A British accent flowed effortlessly past his lips. "I am Bill Potts." the Cyberman said. The man's eyes widened. A Cyberman remembering who they previously were?! This was clearly something worth investigating.

The man stood there for a moment before the Cyberman repeated: "And who are you?" to which the man replied: "I am the Nightingale. A Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. The constellation of-" the man -now known as the Nightingale- replied. He was then cut off by the Cyberman. "I know of the planet." the Cyberman replied. "How?!" asked the Time Lord. His tone rising. "I was a companion of the Doctor." the creature replied. The Nightingale's eyes widened. "Take me to him." he said. "I am unaware of his location." the Cyberman replied. The Nightingale took a string out of his pocket. At the end of said string, was a silver Yale key. The Time Lord looked to the object. A tear falling.

"You are sad," the Cyberman said. The Nightingale looked to the Cyberman with a nod of confirmation. "Yes." he replied as he wiped the stray tear from his face with the sleeve of his blazer. "You must not have an emotional inhibitor." the Nightingale said seeing as how to creature recognised his current emotion. He then smiled widely, and turned on his heels, and walked back the way he came. He then looked back over his shoulder, and saw that the Cyberman remained in the place in the small clearing surrounded by a thin layer of trees in the park. The Nightingale waved his arm in the direction he was walking to beckon the creature to follow. Silently, the Cyberman began to follow the Time Lord. After a minute of walking, the two stopped in front of a grey cylinder with a single white door on it.

The Nightingale turned to the Cyberman, and smirked. "Is this your machine?" asked the Cyberman. The Time Lord nodded. "Yes," he replied. "Obviously much different from the Doctor's," the Nightingale said as he snapped his fingers. A low snapping sound being produced as well as the door to the Ship rotating inward revealing the interior. "Much different." the Time Lord finally said as he happily trotted into the Ship, and over to the left wall to pull a chair over to the console, and another chair with a long dark brown backing with a squiggle like design running to the top of the seat. The Cyberman walked into the Ship, and looked around at the mint green walls with these round things embedded into them. "Sit." the Nightingale said. The Cyberman complied, and sat in the chair in front of the Time Lord who took a cylinder out of his blazers' interior pocket with a smile looking toward the Cyberman.

"I'm going to do something very special for you, Bill." said the Nightingale as he looked to the Cyberman in front of him. "What do you mean?" asked the creature. "I'm going to free you. Would you like that?" the Time Lord asked. "I would like that very much." the Cyberman said. "You certainly don't have an emotional inhibitor." said the Time Lord to himself. The cylinder he pulled out of his jacket's pocket had four metal claws which encased a deep blue emitter, copper struts with metal struts beside those running down the device, and into another copper section which tapered slightly to meet the top of a hand stitched black leather grip. At the bottom of the grip was a thin copper band which wrapped around the device, and just below that, and ivory handle, yellowed through repeated use. And finally, a copper end cap to signify the end of the device. The Time Lord was holding his most useful tool in his hand. A tool of many capabilities. His sonic screwdriver.

He tossed the device in the air, and caught it after it flipped twice, and shown it to the Cyberman who looked to it. "Accessing," said Bill. He figured the creature was analyzing the device. "A sonic screwdriver." said Bill. The Nightingale nodded. "Yes," he said as he held the device in a stabbing motion toward the Cyberman's chest unit. "This is what I am going to use to free you. This can also double as a defensive weapon, and defensive _only_." the Time Lord said adding emphasis to the word 'only'. And not a moment later, the Time Lord poised the device in such a way the emitter was aimed at the creature's' bulky chest unit thinking this would be a simple process.

The Time Lord then held the button on the device down. The emitter lit up a cool blue, and a soft buzzing emitted from the device. Not even a moment later, sparks flew from the unit which caused the Nightingale to wice. "Okay…" he said as he looked the Cyberman in the eyes. "Let's start with the mask instead." He said. He held the button down at the neckline of the Cyberman. A section of the mask came away from the neck piece it was connected to. The Nightingale then slowly slid the emitter of the device across the neck. The mask peeling away like a zipper.

Soon the mask was completely separated from the neck line. The TIme Lord slowly lifted the mask which slowly revealed Bill's face. A young half caucasian half African girl with beautiful deep brown eyes, and a mess of curly black hair atop her head. He smiled warmly at the human. She smiled back. "Hello, Bill." he said as he stopped for a moment to look into her eyes. "Hello, Nightingale." Bill replied. The Time Lord was then snapped from his trance, and began to work on the rest of the suit which encased her body. "Let's get to work on the rest of this suit, hmm?" the Nightingale asked rhetorically. Bill nodded anyway and watched as the Time Lord's sonic screwdriver worked its way around the entire suit. Pieces falling off one after the other.

After half an hour, the suit was entirely off the human. He threw the chest unit aside to the floor in a pile with the rest of the suit putting his screwdriver back in his blazer's interior pocket. Bill then latched onto the Time Lord weeping into this chest. The Nightingale responded by running his hand through her mess of curly black hair with a smile. "You're free now." he said as he lifted her head up from his chest. His undershirt stained with tears from the ecstatic human. Her face also adorned with tears which the Time Lord wiped away with his thumb. He chuckled. "Thank you!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. The Time Lord happily hugged back. "You must be famished," said the Nightingale. Bill broke the hug and laughed. "Like you wouldn't believe!" she said as he stood up.

The Time Lord then made his way to a set of double doors within the Ship, and opened them. The doors opened inward revealing a much smaller room. From what Bill could immediately see, there was a small machine -mint green like the rest of the console room- that the Nightingale stopped in front of. Bill stood next to the Time Lord. A quizzical look on her face. "What is this thing?" she asked. "The food machine." the Time Lord replied. The machine which reside in front of a wall had eighteen lights on the top. A light marked 'water' along with a button marked the same. A button just above that marked with the word 'food' and two dials to the left and right of the two buttons which were atop one another. The dial on the left had the letters A to Z. And the dial on the right had the numbers 1 to 9.

He began to operate the machines dials turning the dial on the right of the letter J, and the dial on the left to the number 6. He then pointed to a large button above the dials. Bill obliged, and pressed the button. The machines eighteen lights began to blink -two on the left and two on the right in random order- while the machine itself made a series of funny noises. Soon the machine beeped three as the lights stopped. The machine then ceased all activity all together. He then slid a drawer open which revealed a small aluminium foil wrapped cube. Bill took the item, and looked to it as she unwrapped it closing the drawer afterwhich the Nightingale pressed the food button a few times receiving as many of the cubes as button presses.

A small white cube resided in the palm of the human's hand. "It's a flavored cube. It can taste like anything. Provided you have the right code," the Time Lord said as he held up a small booklet. Bill skimmed through it and saw many codes and what kind of flavored cubes they would produce. She set the manual back on top of the machine, and looked back to the cube in her hand. "Bacon and eggs huh?" she asked as she looked to the machine, and remembered the code from within the booklet. She then popped the cube within her mouth, and began to chew. Her eyes lit up as she tasted the very thing the booklet had predicted. Bacon and eggs.

"Just one of these will fill you up." the Time Lord said with sime as he put the three he had just received in his outside pocket. "Just one of these will fill you up completely." the Nightingale added as he walked back into the console room. The Time Lord began operating the console's controls. The Ship taking off a moment later with a resounding thump Bill knew very well. She looked to the Time Lord. "Where are we going?" asked the human. "Somewhere amazing." the Nightingale replied with a smile as the TARDIS entered the time vortex.

The Time Lord then looked to the human remembering she had been converted only one month ago. "Those clothes must be filthy." he said. Bill looked herself up and down. "You're right." she said as she looked back to him. The Nightingale flipped a switch walking away from the console a moment later. Bill followed him, and into the spare room. The behind the wall the food machine resided behind, to the right, and over to another set of double doors. He opened them, and immediately turned to the right opening a single door -similar to the other two sets of double doors- to reveal the Ship's wardrobe. Bill saw two racks on each side of the room. A long corridor of textiles filled her vision. She walked into the room, and looked for a new change of clothes.

She emerged a moment later in a bright multicolored tank-top, black trousers with the other clothes swung around her shoulder. The Time Lord then closed the door to the wardrobe, and opened a door right in front of the wardrobe to reveal the Ship's laundromat. A single washer and dryer resided within the room. The human tossed her old clothes into the washer putting in some detergent, and starting it. Only a minute passed, and the washer went off with a buzz signifying the end of the process. Bill's eyes widened. "Only _one_ minute?!" she asked astonished. She took her clothes out of the washer, and tossed them into the dryer starting it. Another minute went by, and the dryer went off with a buzz. She smirked and opened the dryer taking the clothes out.

She smiled, and took them back into the console room -with the Nightingale in tow- slinging the clothes around the arm of the chair. The Time Lord then made his way back to the console, flipping the switch he had flipped before he left the console, and began operating the controls. Bill had no idea where they were going to land, and realized she had not changed her shoes. "I'm going to go change my shoes right quick. I'll be right back." she said as she set off to the wardrobe.

The human re-emerged from the wardrobe in a different pair of black boots. She made her way back to the console room to see the Time Lord sitting on the floor. His legs dangling out the open door into the endless void known as Outer Space. She approached the aperture, and sat next to him, and leaned her head on his shoulder. He looked to the human and smiled as he wrapped an arom around her shoulder. Bill's smile grew wider as she looked out into the endless void. "This really is amazing, isn't it?" asked the Nightingale.

Bill nodded in reply. "It is." she said as she looked to the Time Lord who smiled back at the human. "I come here to think." he said as he rested both of his hands behind him. Bill did the same, and chuckled. "I can see why." she replied. "Nothing to bother me, just me, and the Ship." the Nightingale said as he closed his eyes. "And me." Bill added. "Yes, and you." he laughed. Bill laughed with him.

After the longest moment of silence, the human looked to the Time Lord. "What ever happened to your planet, Gallifrey?" asked Bill. The Nightingale shrugged. "I don't know," he replied. "But I know it's still out there. He said as he looked to the human. "Why don't you see if it really _is_ still there?" asked Bill. The Nightingale remained silent. His expression changed from happy to sad and scared in a moments notice. "What's wrong?" asked Bill as she looked to the Time Lord concerned. "I want to go back, but at the same time, I don't." the Nightingale said. "Why not?" Bill asked quizzically. "I was framed," the Time Lord said.

Before Bill had a chance to open her mouth to ask why, he added: "for the attempted murder of Rassilon. The lord president of Gallifrey." the Nightingale replied. Bill gasped in shock. "I have no idea what to do…" he looked to her. "Go back." she replied a moment later. The Time Lord had currently no words for the human who had essentially asked him to go on a suicide mission to face the trial and possible punishment that would come with it. He had no evidence, no eyewitnesses. All in all, he had no way to prove he was innocent. And he was scared. Not much scared the Time Lord, but the thought of an early death set him off. However, he took a deep breath, and piloted the Ship to land back at his home of The Shining world of the Seven Systems. Otherwise known as: Gallifrey.

The Ship landed with a thump, and the Nightingale snapped his fingers. The doors opening in response. A grey room was revealed to him. The repair bays of Gallifrey. He was home. He gulped, and stepped out the Ship as he looked around. Many other TARDISes like his own. Ships in the shape of a grey cylinder with a single white door on it. Ships with problems ranging from broken chameleon circuits to zig-zag plotters. And in front of his was a sign with the text 'Missing Type 40 TT Capsule' written on the object.

He was home. He turned back to Bill who stood in the doorway of the Ship. "You can come if you'd like." the Nightingale said. Bill shook her head. "I won't be able to help." she replied. "If you say so. Do _not_ touch the console, but feel free to explore the rest of the Ship." the Time Lord said before he snapped his fingers. The exterior door to the Ship closing leaving him in silence in the repair shop for the longest time. He looked around at all the TARDISes to pass the time. He knew the sensors would have picked up a TARDIS landing back in the bays, and Rassilon would be here any minute.

He then looked to the doors of the repair bay as he heard them open. The lord president himself was standing in the doorway. Rassilon. "Lord president, you're looking well." the Nightingale said in hopes the cheap flattery would get him out of the current situation but to no avail. Rassilon silently walked away. The Nightingale took the silent order to follow him. He silently followed. He walked next to him for some time before they finally stopped in front of the door. He knew where he was sent. The court room.

The courtroom was filled with Time Lords and Time Ladies alike. The Nightingale was sent to the stage without hesitation. Not forcefully, but unusually calmly. His hearts began thumping in his chest. "All rise." the judge said. Every Time Lord and Lady -including the Nightingale- rose. Finally a moment later, the judge said "Be seated." to which all the courtroom sat back in their seats. The judge looked to the Nightingale then back to the rest of the courtroom. "This Time Lord has been summoned here today on the account of lord president Rassilon." the judge said as he gestured to Rassilon. The judge then looked back to the Time Lord within the stand, the Nightingale.

"This Time Lord has attempted to assassinate Rassilon himself. If he be found guilty, a firing squad shall be summoned on the morrow." the judge said. The Nightingale tried to remain calm, but hearing his method of disposal sent his hearts into overdrive. Pumping wildly to help pump blood to his brain to help him think clearly. His breathing became unsteady. "Any objections?" asked the judge. The Time Lord had no words for the longest time. "I- I have been framed sir." he said. His breathing and speech very uneasy. "Framed? By whom?" asked the judge. His tone softening to help the Nightingale with his situation.

"I- I don't know." the Time Lord stammered. His hearts were pounding in his ears. He couldn't think straight. But someway somehow, he remembered that Rassilon had a hypercube on him at all times which recorded the goings on within his chambers. "Lord president," the Nightingale said. Rassilon looked to the Time Lord. "do you not have a hypercube which records the goings on in your chamber?" asked the Nightingale. Rassilon nodded. "Is this true?" asked the judge. "Yes, your honor." Rassilon replied.

"May I see it?" asked the judge. Rassilon nodded again, and took a white cube glowing with a slight blue tinge. A symbol of a serpent swallowing its own tail was on the side of the cube. The judge took it, and closed his eyes taking a listen to it. The cubes worked by sending a message telepathically. The object could be used by humans as well as Time Lords. The judge opened his eyes, the silently handed the cube to the Nightingale. He took it, and closed his eyes telepathically listening to the messages. After a while, he opened his eyes. "That is not my voice." said the Time Lord. A gasp of shock filled the courtroom. The judge hit his gavel against the sound block. A hush instantly filled the room as a result.

The Nightingale handed the cube back to Rassilon who took another listen to see if the Time Lord was telling the truth. He opened his eyes a moment later placing the hypercube back in his pocket. "May I excuse myself for a recess?" asked a Time Lord from the back of the courtroom. The judge looked to the Gallifreyan. "You have ten minutes." said the judge. The Time Lord nodded, and made his way out of the room. However, as he opened the large double doors to the courtroom, a small object fell from his pocket. A small square shaped object with a smaller silver square in the center which resembled a circuit board. A perception filter. Rassilon stood, and made his way over to the device. The judge took heed to the Lord President's movement, and asked: "Where are you going?" to which Rassilon replied: "I think we've reached a verdict your honor." after he picked the item up.

The Time Lord came back within his allotted time of ten minutes. Rassilon had since made his way back to the desk at the front of the courtroom, and sat in the chair. "Excuse me." called the judge. The Time Lord looked to the judge from the back of the courtroom. "May I have a moment with you?" asked the judge in a light-hearted tone. The Time Lord made his way up to the judge who had the perception filter on the desk. The Time Lord's eyes widened which the judge noticed. "Ah, you know what this is do you?" asked the judge taking notice at the change in the Time Lord's expression. "No, your honor." replied the Time Lord. "Don't play daft with me, young man. Explain to me why this was on your person." replied the judge. The Time Lord remained silent for a while before finally cracking under the pressure, and shouting: "Yes! I framed the Nightingale!" the entire courtroom then burst into a massive clamor.

The judge hit his gavel on the sound block as he shouted "Order!" to silence the courtroom. The room was silenced after a short while. "Do you realize your punishment for this heinous act?" asked the judge. The Time Lord again remain silent. "Execution by firing squad. I shall have them summoned on the morrow." replied the judge in a sour tone. The Time Lord stay silent then beginning to cry a moment later. "Tears will not save you." said the judge. The Nightingale looked to the Gallifreyan who was now convicted to death. He silently promised he would save him. The Nightingale was given a sincere apology, by both the judge, and Rassilon himself. As well as being given the freedom or come and go to Gallifrey as he pleased He made his way out of the courtroom and back down the corridors to the repair bays, and finally back to his Ship snapping his fingers. The door sliding opening to the action.

He made his way into the Ship, and over to the console seeing Bill asleep in the chair. Her old clothes now on the floor. She must have knocked them off in her sleep. He chuckled, and flipped the switch on the console to close the interior doors on the Ship. Bill awoke, and looked to the Nightingale. A smile on her face. "The trial went well?" asked the human. The Time Lord nodded. "Yes. I don't ever have to worry about it again. We caught the Time Lord and the judge convicted to execution by firing squad tomorrow. And I have vowed that I would save him." the Nightingale replied. Bill looked to him shocked. "Why would you want to do that?" asked the human. "No-one deserves to die. They deserve to live their lives to the fullest." the Time Lord replied as he began operating the console's controls.

An object flickered to life. The scanner in the back of the console room. A top down view of a shed with the ground around it resembling reddish orange sand appeared on the screen as he landed the Ship. The Nightingale then made his way to the back of the room. "The Time Lord will be stationed here," the Time Lord said as he pointed to the exterior of the shed. "And the firing squad will be stationed here." he added. "So, what's the plan?" asked Bill. "The plan is the Gallifreyan guards will most likely have their rifles set to kill rather than stun, and just before Rassilon gives his order to fire, I will engage the shields which will defend the Time Lord, and disengage the cloaking mechanism. I will then materialize around him, and he will end up inside the Ship." the Nightingale replied.

A sense of determination in his voice. Bill smiled slightly seeing the Nightingale so determined to save someone. Even if the Time Lord who framed him was the one being saved. The Nightingale kept the screen on. Everything was going according to plan. The Time Lord stationed in the spot in which the Nightingale said they would be, along with the firing squad; Rassilon standing behind the group of six Gallifreyan guards. The Nightingale smirked. "Time to put my plan into action," he said as he made his way to the front of the console in preparation for the rescue mission. He engaged the shields in case the guards were given a silent order.

Meanwhile, as the Time Lord was stationed in the spot where the Ship was going to land waiting to be executed, the guards all stood in a semi-circle around the convicted Time Lord. "Set rifles to kill." Rassilon said. Each of the six rifles clicked their switches from safety, to stun, to kill. The Time Lord had two white patches on his chest. One on the left side and one on the right side for his two hearts to make sure it was a guaranteed kill. "Any last words?" Rassilon asked. The Time Lord remained silent. "None, hm? Well in that case, on the ready, aim." Rassilon said. The Time Lords all raised their rifles and aimed them towards the Time Lord. A few moments go by, and Rassilon bellowed: "Fire!" to which the guards responded by firing their rifles once at the Time Lord. The cloaked TARDISes shield responded by bouncing the blasts off itself, and away from the Time Lord.

Rassilon looked to the Time Lord who was still standing. "What is the meaning of this!?" He shouted. The Time Lord opened his eyes to see the guards still ahead of him. He looked around and saw the same burnt orange sky which he thought would have faded to black in an instant. The guards looking perplexed at the outcome of the situation at hand. Then, a TARDIS phased into existence. Rassilon's eyes widened seeing the Time Lord walk out of the Ship. The Nightingale. "What are you doing?!" Rassilon howled. "Saving him," the Nightingale said. Rassilon was not just going to let the Time Lord go scot-free however. He had to punish him.

He then remembered what he had given him back in the courtroom. "Your freedom to come and go from Gallifrey has been revoked as of now! If you are caught anywhere on the planet, you shall be killed on sight without hesitation! Is that clear!?" the Lord President bellowed. "That is a risk I am willing to take." the Time Lord said as he stepped back inside his Ship, and snapped his fingers. Both the interior and exterior doors closing in response before the TARDIS finally dematerialized after he made his way back to the console leaving a now fuming Rassilon in its wake.

The Time Lord latched onto the Nightingale crying tears of joy. "Thank you!" he cried. The Nightingale gladly hugged back. "It's okay, you're safe now." said the Nightingale who broke the hug a moment later with a soft smile. He looked around the interior, and finally to Bill. "Hi," he said. Bill gave a smile. "Are you a Time Lady?" asked the Time Lord. "A what?" Bill asked. "A Time _Lady_ is a female version of a Time _Lord_." the Nightingale said. "Oh. Well in that case, no. I'm not." she replied. "Oh." the Time Lord replied. He then looked back to the Nightingale before his gaze finally settled on the console. "You look rather educated. Show us what you've got. Take us somewhere." the Nightingale said. Neither the Nightingale nor Bill knew, but the Time Lord had no idea how to fly a TARDIS. He was still in the academy when he framed the Nightingale.

"Well," the Nightingale urged the Time Lord on. "I don't know how to fly a TARDIS. I was still in the academy," replied the Time Lord. "but I graduated." he added taking a piece of paper out of his pocket. Still clad in his formal wear when he was in court.

His outfit consisted of a long bright red robe with a gold colored headdress with wide shoulders, and two pieces behind the shoulder pieces which flared out from the headdress, and two strange symbols adorned the fronts of the shoulder pieces. "Your clothes look beautiful." Bill replied. "I still have mine too." the Nightingale added with a smile. "You do?" she asked as she looked to him. He nodded. "Yes. In the wardrobe." he replied. "It's basically the same thing as what he's got on," he gestured to the Time Lord. "so you're basically already seeing it." the Nightingale replied with a smile. "Will, I like it." said Bill as she sat in the chair by the door.

The Time Lord took off, and looked to Bill. "This old body of mine is wearing a bit thin." the Nightingale said as he collapsed. Bill rushed to the Time Lord's side. He then began to glow a brilliant yellow. She then stood back. He knew what was happening. He was regenerating. He had seen the Doctor do it, but he hadn't really changed. She was tricked into thinking the Doctor was bad, and shot him. She however knew the Nightingale would change as he died for seemingly no reason. But before he collapsed, he said he was wearing a bit thin. She deduced the Time Lord died from old age.

The glow around the Nightingale then faded a moment later. He no longer had brown hair. It was ginger. His eyes fluttered open as if awakening from a placid slumber. His eyes now blue instead of the green they were only moments ago. He looked to Bill, and smiled. His teeth perfectly white. Bill smiled back seeing that it was still him. The same warm smile filled her heart with glee. "Hello, ms .Po-" he then cut himself off at the sudden change in pitch to his voice. It was now much deeper and richer. Bill's eyes widened. "New voice, Bill, did anything else change?" asked the Nightingale.

Bill nodded. "Your voice for one, your hair is now ginger, and your eyes are now blue." replied the human. He got up from the position he was in which was on his back, and made his way over to the tool box underneath the mint green console. He opened said tool box, and fished out a small mirror. He looked into the object, and looked his new face over with a series of 'hmms' every so often. "The chin looks good. Hair, fine and ginger, I remember the Doctor saying he wanted to be ginger for so long, and I get it my first time regenerating. Huh, fancy that." the Nightingale said with a smile. "First time?" asked Bill.

The Time Lord nodded as he tore his gaze from the mirror and over to the human. "Yes, I died of old age. I am currently one thousand years old." he replied. "One thousand!?" said Bill shocked. The Time Lord nodded. "Yes, I was _much_ older than when my cousin first regenerated. He was only four-hundred fifty years of age while I was one thousand. Nearly three times his age." the Time Lord said. Bill then looked around for the other Time Lord. "Where's the other Time Lord?" asked Bill. "Oh, you mean the Wanderer?" asked the Nightingale. Bill nodded. "He's in the wardrobe changing out of his formal wear for something more casual," replied the Time Lord. "he's in for a real treat when he comes back." he added.

Bill wholeheartedly agreed to the Time Lord's statement. As if right on cue, the Wanderer entered the console room. He looked to the Nightingale. "You regenerated?!" asked the Wanderer. The Nightingale nodded in reply. "Did it hurt?" asked the Wanderer. The Time Lord shook his head no. "Quite painless actually. My old age finally caught up to me." replied the Nightingale with a chuckle. The Wanderer heard the Nightingale's voice. "Your voice is so much deeper." said the Wanderer. "Yes," the Nightingale nodded putting the mirror back into the toolbox closing the small metal box, and standing up.

He then looked down at his attire, and a look of disgust played across his face. Specifically at the bowtie. "a bow tie? Really?" he asked rhetorically. He made his way past the Wanderer and into the open doors of the spare room, behind the food machine, and into the wardrobe to find some new clothes to wear. Neither the Wanderer or Bill knew what he was going to come back wearing.

They finally got their answer when he came back wearing a trench coat made of dark grey wool, black pants, black undershirt, black running shoes, and a _very_ long multicolored scarf which wrapped around his neck twice in hopes to keep the end -which had tassels of all colors used in the scarf- from touching the ground, which worked, but the tassels were about an inch or two off the ground. Both Bill and the Wanderer burst out in laughter. The Nightingale looked hurt. "Oi! I have _great_ tastes in clothing!" he whined like a little kid. "Sure you do!" Bill said between fits of wild laughter. The Time Lord brushed the bottom half of his coat back with his hands and shoved them into his pockets striding over to the console ignoring the fits of laughter.


	2. Chapter Two

The Ship landed with a thud a while later, and the Nightingale flipped the same switch he had when the Wanderer was about to be executed. A light just above the switch came on, and the scanner in the back of the room lit up with an image of a landmark. Said landmark was a large clock connected to a building; Big Ben. She was back on Earth in London. The Time Lord flipped the same switch, -a small black switch with a red sphere on the top- and the scanner died out leaving a black screen. He then made his way to a panel to the right of the panel he was currently in front of, and flipped a switch twice. The console's door switch. The interior doors opened as a result.

"Where are we?" asked the Wanderer. "Earth, London." the Nightingale replied with a smile as he made his way out of the Ship and out into the unusually chilly air of London. He shivered slightly, but his new coat and scarf kept him warm. "Burr. It's cold out." he said. The Wanderer was clad in a coat with cloth covered buttons. A white undershirt, and yellow trousers with a black checkered pattern very reminiscent of the Nightingale's cousin's first regeneration. The Nightingale looked up into the sky. The clouds were gray. "It looks as though it might snow soon." the Nightingale said as he looked back into the Ship. The Wanderer and Bill both made their way into the Ship's wardrobe to look for the appropriate attire. They both chose large fur coats, and exited the Ship after choosing their articles of winter clothing.

Soon enough, the weather began to pick up, and the first few snowflakes began to fall on the ground. The Nightingale snapped his fingers, and the door to both the exterior and interior of the Ship closed keeping snow from getting inside the TARDIS. They then began to walk along the bridge he had parked the Ship nearby; the famous London bridge. All with smiles on their faces. The Wanderer had the widest smile on his face. His eyes full of wonderment. "I have only ever known Gallifrey." the Wanderer said. The Nightingale looked to him. "Really?" asked the Time Lord in perplexment as to why he would risk everything to assassinate the lord president of Gallifrey without even getting a chance to graduate from the academy.

The Wanderer nodded. "Yes, so that means I am still a junior." the Time Lord replied. "What's a junior?" asked Bill. the Nightingale turned to the human. "A junior is a title given to a Gallifreyan who had not yet graduated the academy," the Nightingale replied as he gestured to the Wanderer with a hand. "And that means he does not have a sonic screwdriver, or a TARDIS." replied the Nightingale. "Oh, I have a screwdriver," the Wanderer said as he took an object out of his coat's pocket.

The object had a wooden handle with three humps toward the bottom end of the handle, a silver end cap, and a golden seal which doubled as the activation button for the device. Bill recognised the seal as the seal of Rassilon. The same seal that was on the shoulder pieces of his formal wear along with a silver piece which met the bottom of a clear tube with a smaller silver piece which ended in a spherical shape, and continued up toward the dark red emitter with a thin tube of the same dark red color. The top of the clear tube was met with a golden tapering piece with a silver piece in the center of another golden piece which housed the dark red domed emitter.

The Wanderer handed the device to the Nightingale who closely scrutinised the screwdriver. "Good composition," the Time Lord said as he held the screwdriver outward, and held the button of the device down. The emitter lit up a bright red along with the tube which extended from the silver piece contained within the tube up to the emitter. A soft buzzing sound emitted from the device. "A bit too light through." The Nightingale said. The button was then released a moment later, along with the emitter returning to its dark red state, and the buzzing dying away. He tossed the screwdriver into the air, and caught it after it spun twice. He then handed it to Bill who also examined the device.

"It looks so pretty." Bill said as she too held the button down. She had never held a sonic screwdriver before, but the emitter lit up the same bright red color, and the same buzzing sound emitted from the device. Bill then released the button a moment later, and handed it back to the Wanderer who put the device back into this coat's interior pocket. "So what can this thing do?" asked Bill. "Many things. All sonics can do the same things such as scan for life, scan for cancerous cell in a being, lock and unlock doors, operate technology," the Nightingale began explaining only a few functions.

He then took his sonic out of his interior pocket, pointed the device to a street light, and held the button down. The device lit up a cool blue, and a much different buzzing sound was emitted from the device. A bit lower, but quicker in pace. The street light turned flickered to life. "like that street lamp. It can also act as a compass as well." the Nightingale said with a smile. After a few seconds, he held the button down again. The buzzing sounded again along with the emitter lightning up its cool blue. The lamp turned off, and the Nightingale smiled as he put his sonic back into his pocket. "Wow. That's already a lot." Bill said with astonishment hearing the many function of the versatile device.

As the two Time Lords and one human continued to walk along the London bridge, the snow began to pick up slightly. "The snow's picked up." the Nightingale said. "Yes, Nightingale. We can see that." replied with a chuckle at the Time Lord pointed out the obvious. "Yes, it's obvious, but it's picked up in a certain way." the Nightingale said as he placed a finger in his mouth, and held it vertically to see which was the wind was blowing. The wind has picked up as well. "A blizzard," the Nightingale said softly. "A what?" Bill asked as she did not hear the Time Lord. "A blizzard, Bill." the Time Lord replied as she spun on his heels to look back to the Wanderer and Bill. "A blizzard?" asked the Wanderer.

The Nightingale nodded in reply. "A combination of harsh winds and snow. A snowstorm." the Nightingale replied. "Oh." the Wanderer replied. "Down Gallifrey ever get snow?" asked Bill. The Nightingale nodded. "It does, it's just on the mountain surrounding the citadel." the Nightingale replied. "And yes, I know you haven't seen Gallifrey in person, but you've seen the citadel from behind me when Rassilon and I were having our little conversation." the Nightingale added. Bill nodded as she remembered the quick conversation they had, and seeing a citadel in front of him. "Yeah. It did look beautiful." Bill commented. "Yes, it did." the Nightingale said. "It really is a shame we can never go back. Well, we can, we'll just be killed on sight." the Wanderer added.

Both Bill and the Nightingale agreed. "Yes, we will. That was my punishment for saving someone who was meant to be executed." the Nightingale said. Bill wrapped her arm around him. The Time Lord looked down and smiled and wrapped her arm around her in return. "So what are we going to do about this blizzard?" asked the human. The Time Lord then looked determined. "See what's causing it," he replied. "Causing a blizzard? It's natural." Bill laughed. "No. Blizzards typically wait a few hours before starting. This started only about five minutes after it started snowing." the Nightingale replied. "It may not even be a blizzard." Bill said with a chuckle. As if on cue however, the wind and snow picked up again. It felt like the temperature dropped three more degrees. "I stand corrected." Bill said. The Nightingale agreed with a nod. "Yes, so this is why we need to find out who or what is causing this." the Time Lord said as he began to walk. The Wanderer and Bill followed him. They made their way toward where the blizzard was coming from.

As they were walking down the bridge, a large lumbering figure made its way toward the three beings. They stopped. The figure revealed itself through the blizzard which had since picked up even more as a large broad chested figure in what looked like a suit of dark green scaly armor. A domed green scaly helmet with red eyes. The creature's mouth exposed. The Nightingale drew his sonic screwdriver pointing it toward the creature. Said creature just continued lumbering past the beings like nothing happened. They turned around, and watched the creature lumber down the bridge and into the snow which became so thick, they couldn't see a meter ahead of them.

"Uhh what was that about?" asked Bill. The Nightingale shrugged, and began to make his way toward the creature. "Oi!" The Nightingale called. The creature continued on its path down the bridge. At least until the Time Lord put his hand upon the creature's wide shoulders. The creature whipped around swinging its massive arm toward the Time Lord who let out a yelp, and flew back quite a ways as it hit him in the chest. He hit the ground with a thud. "Ow." he said as he stood up with a cough. Bill and the Wanderer rushed to his side to help him up. "That was strong." said the Time Lord. "No kidding." Bill replied.

The Nightingale stood back up, and scanned the creature as it lumbered away with his sonic screwdriver. A moment later, he flicked it open, and unbeknownst to Bill, and possibly the Wanderer, the Nightingale already knew everything about the creature known as the Ice Warrior from the devices telepathic circuits. "An Ice Warrior," began the Nightingale as he closed the claws around the emitter, and slid the aluminium cage section back onto the collar of the device closing it and putting it back in his interior pocket.

Bill looked to him. "from the planet mars. More commonly known as the red planet, they can prefer the cold hence the reason why they need a blizzard, They can not survive however in extreme heat." said the Nightingale. Bill looked to him. "How do you know that?" asked the human. "Telepathic circuit." replied the Wanderer. "I take it yours has one too." the Nightingale gestured to the junior time Lord who had his sonic drawn. He nodded. "Yes, I do." replied the junior Time Lord as he put his own sonic into his pocket. "They came from that way," said Bill as she pointed in the opposite direction in which the Ice Warrior was headed.

"so it would make sense to go the way it came from to find the other warriors if there are any, and the cause of this blizzard." Bill said as she wrapped the thick wool coat around her tighter in hopes to keep her warm. She then began walking ahead of the two Time Lords who followed close behind her. "But shouldn't one of us go in the direction of the other Ice Warrior to see what its intentions are?" asked the Wanderer. "That's a good idea." said the Nightingale. "Wanderer, you go see what the Ice Warrior is doing. Use your telepathy to relay information to Bill and I as we go see where the cause of the blizzard is coming from." said the Time Lord. Bill looked to the Nightingale. "He might die. It doesn't feel right leaving him on his own." Bill said.

"You're right. We can either stop the Ice Warrior who is probably all the way across the bridge by now, or find the cause and stop them all at once." the Nightingale said as he spun on his heels, and began walking the other way. "Where are you going?" asked Bill. "To find the other Ice Warrior. It was walking by itself, and it seemed on an unwavering mission. It probably needed a piece for something. Se we should go follow it to stop its plan to build whatever it is it might be building. Come along." the Nightingale said as he brushed his coat back shoving his hands in his pockets, and began walking off toward the lone Ice Warrior. Bill and the Wanderer following close behind him back toward the closest end of the bridge which was also where the TARDIS was parked.

The lone Ice Warrior made its way to Big Ben. Without hesitation, the warrior burst a hole in the wall, and made its way inside. "It needs something from inside Big Ben," said the Nightingale. "Yes, that's why it burst a hole in the clock. But why Big Ben?" asked Bill. The Time Lords shrugged and began to slowly and stealthly make their way through the hole in the famous clock. The sounds of moving cogs began filling the air from above. The Ice Warrior began ascending the stairs up to the top of the tower. The Nightingale, the Wanderer and Bill all ascended the stairs after the Ice Warrior, but kept their distance as they all now know how strong it is from only moments ago.

They eventually caught up to the warrior, and the Nightingale called to the warrior. Said warrior stopped its motion, turned around, and opened its mouth. "My mission will ssssoon be complete. Our sssonic canon will ssssooon be built." A series of drawn out hisses passed the creature's thin lips. "Sonic canon? And what do you plan to do with that?" asked the Nightingale. "That issss not of your importanccce." said the warrior. "Well for starters, your name." said the Time Lord. "Ssskarr." replied the warrior. "Well, Skarr, I'm going to ask again. What is your plan? Why are you in the most famous clock in the world? What could you possibly need here?" asked the Nightingale.

"It'sss not of importanccce." the warrior repeated in its drawn out hiss. "Oh?" questioned the Time Lord. "Do not try to ssstop me." replied the warrior as it turned back around, and began walking up the stairwell toward the top of the spire. "Oh, yes it is. Why make a sudden blizzard? Why go through all that trouble when you know you will be stopped?" asked the Nightingale. The Ice warrior did not stop. The Warrior remained silent, but continued its ascension up the stairwell. "Well," the Nightingale looked to the Wanderer and Bill. "I know what will happen when I try to stop him. Especially this high up the clock tower." the Time Lord said as he gestured to the floor below them. Bill looked down to the ground, and immediately shifted her gaze back to the Nightingale. She had a minor fear of heights, but clung to the Nightingale who sympathetically held her to him.

"I had a fear of heights too once, but i have since gotten over them." replied the Time Lord. "Really?" they said as they continued their ascension up the stairs. "Yes." the Nightingale said as he slowly let her go. The human gripped the rail on the side of the wall not tightly, but tight enough if any of the stairs gave way -which she doubted they would- she could grip the railing. After minutes, they finally made it to the top of the clock tower keeping their distance from the warrior of course. The Wanderer looked around, and saw a rather weak spot in the steel that composed the railings that would keep people from falling from such a height.

The Nightingale nodded, and engaged with a telepathic like with both the Wanderer and Bill. "When the Ice Warrior gets to that section of the railing," the Nightingale pointed to the section the Wanderer pointed out moments ago. Bill's eyes widened at hearing the Time Lord's voice in her head. "Push him down. There is a possibility he will stop the clock for the piece he needs. The only way to stop something so powerful would be something equally as powerful ie the ground from the height of three-hundred and fifteen feet. If the clock stops, the warrior will definitely have a piece of it to assemble the sonic cannon, but if he impacts the floor with oh, I don't know, a few hundred G's of force? He will be dead meaning we can stop the mission, and repair the clock. After that, we can find the other warriors." replied the Nightingale.

The link was then broken. He looked to the human and junior Time Lord placing a finger over his mouth telling them to remain quiet. They nodded as they were hidden from view of the warrior behind a bell. The Time Lord looked to the Ice warrior. It brought its massive fist down and the axle connecting to the minute hand of the clock was cut in half. Their eyes widened. They knew he was strong, but not that strong. The axle hit the ground with a clang, and the warrior began to root around for the part he needed. After a while, the warrior began to make its way toward the stairs to descend them. But little did the warrior know, he was going to reach the bottom very fast.

"Now!" the Nightingale shouted. He, Bill, and the Wanderer rushed the Ice Warrior, and shoved it with all their might. The warrior tumbled backward from the force, but it wasn't much. The warrior however, collided with the bar which snapped from the force of the warrior's body, and the creature fell down the shaft of the clocktower, and hit the bottom a moment later with a loud thud. They looked to the ice warrior to make sure it was no longer moving. After a few moments, they sent the Wanderer down to retrieve the part the warrior had taken. A minute of walking down the steps, he made his way to the ice warrior retrieving the part; a small cog. He turned to walk away, but the Time Lord felt something clamp itself around his ankle. The ice warrior was still alive!

The Wanderer let out a yelp, and the Nightingale and Bill quickly made their way down the stairs, and toward the Wanderer. The Nightingale began sonicing the warrior's hand in hopes to hit the right frequency to have it unlatch itself, but to no avail. He flicked the device. The collar of the device was flicked open along with the claws opening. The device was now in high frequency mode. The Time Lord aimed it at the ice warriors hand, and held the button down. The device's usual buzz was replaced by a high pitched whine. Bill, and the Wanderer covered their ears in hopes to block the whine of the sonic, but they were too close to the source. The Ice Warrior had released its grip from the intense noise. He was free! He ran from the ice warrior, and the Nightingale released the button on the device collapsing the caged section of the device to the rest of it, and placing it back in his pocket. "You will pay for thissss." said the Ice Warrior. The Nightingale rolled his eyes. "Sure we will." he replied sarcastically. The warrior then stood up, and lumbered away with a slight limp from impacting the ground after falling from the top of the clock tower. The two Time Lord's and the one human began ascending the stairs from the second time to replace the single cog the warrior had stolen to fix the clock.

They ascended the spire, and looked to the severed steel axle which connected the mechanism to the massive minute hand dial. "The warrior really did a number on this axle." said the Nightingale. "Just one chop, must have taken karate seriously huh?" asked Bill with a laugh. "Well, they are bred for battle. But let's save Big Ben!" said the Time Lord as he took his sonic back out of his coat's inside pocket. "We're not putting up a cabinet." Bill joked. "Oi, this can do much more than just put up cabinets." said the Time Lord. "Now, if you two wouldn't mind helping hoist this beam level with its connection point," said the Nightingale. Bill and the Wanderer both hoisted the beam into the air, and held it steady with the point in which it was severed from. The Nightingale then used his sonic to sear the connection like super glue. "Alright. Let go." said the Time Lord. Bill and the Wanderer responded by letting the axle go slowly. The object staying connected. Bill's eyes widened. "How did you do that?" asked Bill. The Time Lord smiled and tossed his screwdriver in the air and caught it after it caught twice placing it back in his inside pocket. "My screwdriver of course. It can act like a welder as well, but without the heat or light, or sparks." the Nightingale replied with a smile. Movement in the clock had been restored. The Time Lords and human smiled. "Good," the Nightingale said as he clapped his hands together, and spun on his heels as he started down the steps. Both Bill and the Wanderer followed the Time Lord. "Let's go find the other ice warriors now." replied the Nightingale as he made his way out of the gaping aperture in the side of the clock tower.

As they exited the clock tower, the Nightingale took his sonic out, and held the button down. The device's light began to pulsate along with the sound produced by the device. He slowly turned around, and watched for a change in the speed of both the sound, and light of the device. Bill recognised the function was akin to a compass. "A compass?" asked Bill. The Time Lord nodded. "Right you are, Potts. Now, onward!" he said as he trudged through the snow which had since risen up to their ankles, and they didn't have snowshoes. "We should go back to the TARDIS and get some snowshoes. Surely the wardrobe has some." said Bill. "They do. We actually do not need to walk all the way back," said the Time Lord as he took his sonic out of his coat's pocket and pointed it toward the ground. A moment later, the dark grey ship landed in front of the clock tower. "A remote?" asked Bill. "Yes, The screwdriver can also act as a recall for the TARDIS," said the Wanderer. "But since my sonic isn't linked to a TARDIS, nothing will happen." he added with a frown. "And we can go back to Gallifrey and steal a TARDIS, but we'll be killed on sight." the Nightingale added as he snapped his fingers. The door to the Ship opening. They all made their way into the Ship, and into the wardrobe. They all emerged moments later with not snowshoes rather, but items that strapped to their shoes. They were akin to tennis rackets. They worked by spreading out the area of the foot which allowed the user to tread across the snow. The Nightingale had since went back to using his sonic as a compass when he exited the Ship closing the door, walking down the bridge the ice warrior had come leaving the TARDIS behind them. The snow growing thicker by the minute as they trudged through it.

After a while, they heard hissing akin to a snake. "The processss hasss been deterred. I have failed youu." said an ice warrior in the distance. They hid behind a bush which was covered in snow. As they were hiding, Bill shifted her foot around which was a mistake. A branch snapped under her foot. The three warriors all fell silent, and looked toward the source of the sound. The bush the human and two Time Lords were roosted behind. The Nightingale cursed under his breath in a language that Bill didn't recognise as the warrior began to lumber toward the small sphere of shrubbery.

The warrior tore the bush out of the ground with his large fist. The Nightingale looked up to the warrior. "Hello." he said as he stood up. "Whoooo are youuu?" asked a warrior from behind the creature that was in front of him. "I am the Nightingale." he replied with a smile. The warrior said nothing, but turned and walked back toward the group. A warrior with an oblong helmet -which the Time Lord assumed was their lord or a warrior of a higher rank- stood in front of what the he assumed would have been the machine they would use. He recognised it as a sonic cannon. He strode over to the device, and began examining it.

"A sonic cannon huh?" he asked rhetorically. He peeked at the frequency as he strode around the device, and memorized the numbers. 75.4. He would soon change his sonic to the same frequency to cancel out the ear piercing sound the cannon would produce. He deduced that they would use the sound waves from the device to melt the snow. But why? There wasn't a mountain in sight. He then looked around. "What do you plan to do with this?" asked the Time Lord. "Cause a natural disaster." an ice warrior -the one with the oblong helmet- replied.

Its voice much deeper than the rest. "You're a strange one. What rank are you?" asked the Nightingale. "I am an Iccce lord. Iccce lord Hhessh." replied the ice lord. "Well, hello Hhessh. So, what kind of natural disaster are you causing?" asked the Wanderer. The ice lord looked to the junior Time Lord. "Wee are planning to melt the icce of the great lake to cause a flood." replied Hhessh. "Well, that's not going to happen now. I stopped your plan. You needed a part from Big Ben is that correct?" the Nightingale asked. "That isss correct." Hhessh replied. "Well, we restored movement to the clock, and stopped your plan in the process to even finish the cannon." the Time Lord said.

An ice warrior then grabbed Bill who let out a yelp. The TIme Lord turned to Bill who was in the grasp of a warrior. "If youuu do not bring the part to usss, your friend will sssuffer the conssiquenccess." Hhessh hissed. "Let her go." the Nightingale said lowly. He then looked to Bill. His expression softening. He then reestablished a telepathic link with the human. "I'll get you back, and stop their plan." replied the Nightingale. Or at least an echoey version of the Nightingale's voice in her head. Bill nodded, and the ice warriors and the ice lord walked off with Bill in their clutches.

The Nightingale's face then gained a very determined look. "What's going to happen?" asked the Wanderer. The Nightingale looked to him. "I'm going to have to do as they ask. Bring them the part, and have them complete their sonic cannon. One the bright side, we will get Bill back, and stop them at the same time!" the Time Lord smiled as he turned back toward the general direction of the TARDIS brushing the bottom half of his coat back, and shoving his hands in his pockets. "Come along." the Time Lord said. The junior Time Lord complied and followed the Nightingale back toward the TARDIS.


	3. Chapter Three

The Time Lords took apart Big Ben once again. The axle falling to the platform with a thud. The minute hand of the clock stopping and angling upward a ways signifying the clock had been broken. They retrieved the part from the clock. The same small cog the warrior had had a while ago. They both then started off toward the stairs as they had the part in their possession. "Now, we just need to find out where the warriors went." replied the Nightingale as he made his way out of the large aperture within the clock tower, and down the bridge away from the TARDIS back toward where the ice warriors last were.

But to their dismay, they were gone. However, there were foot prints left in the snow. From the shoe attachments. "A track." said the Wanderer. "Yes," said the Nightingale. "so we're going to follow it." he said as he began following the track that was left in the snow. "To give help the ice warriors complete their machine which I _do_ have a plan for, and most importantly, to get Bill back." the Time Lord added. The Wanderer said nothing, but followed close to the Nightingale. He took his sonic out, and thought about what Bill looked like. The sonic's telepathic circuit kicked in, and the emitter and sound the device produced began pulsating. "In case the tracks stop?" said the Wanderer. "Yes." said the Nightingale as he slowly turned around watching and listening for a change in the device.

They eventually came up to a ship roosted upon the ground. A massive disk like ship with purple lights around the whole thing with a large circle of the same purple light on the bottom of the ship similar in design to the stereotypical UFO. "So these… Ice warriors. Where are they from again?" asked the Wanderer. "Mars. A planet in the Sol system. The system where Earth is located which is the planet we are currently on now. The only planet in that system able to support life" the Nightingale replied. "Okay," said the Wanderer as both he and the Nightingale stopped below the ring of purple light. The Wanderer and the Nightingale looked straight upward. It was really far up. The Wanderer took out his sonic, and held it upward, and held the button down. The emitter lightning up a bright red, and a soft hum followed the light. Just then, a purple light surrounded them.

"Good job, Wanderer." the Nightingale smiled. Both he and the junior Time Lord were beamed up into the Ship. A large open room wait multiple corridors on all sides of them filled their vision. "Alright," said the said the Wanderer. "We're on our way." said the junior Time Lord as he remembered what Bill looked like. His devices telepathic circuit kicked in, and engaged the same compass setting as the Nightingale's. He slowly turned around watching and listening for a change in the device. He then began walking forward through the corridors of the Ship toward where the device had told him to go. The Nightingale following close to the junior Time Lord.

As they were making their way down the corridors, they heard stomping. An ice warrior was on its way down the hall. They hid around a corner, and waited until the warrior lumbered past. They then snuck away as it did. The Time Lords not being as heavy as the ice warriors did not make a sound across the metallic floor of the ship. They both eventually came to a room full of cells. All empty except for one. A young woman with a mess of curly black hair on her head resided within the cell. Bill Potts.

They approached the cell, but she wasn't breathing. Not dead, just encased in water with an apparatus latching onto her mouth to help her breath. "Suspended animation. But what could they be doing? A passenger perhaps." the Nightingale said. "But all the rest are empty." the Wanderer replied. "Yes, they are. But why would they have so many when-" then it hit the Time Lord. "Ah, I know what these are for." replied the Time Lord. "The crew?" asked the Wanderer. "Yes." replied the Nightingale. "But we should get Bill out of this chamber." the Time Lord said as he took his sonic out, and began sonicing the walls of the small human sized chamber.

The water within the chamber drained away. As the water receded from Bill's head, her eyes fluttered open as if reawakening from a peaceful slumber. The door to the chamber then opened, and she lifted the apparatus from her face. She then began to shiver uncontrollably as she latched onto the Nightingale who held her close in his comforting arms. "You're safe now, Bill." replied the Nightingale. She looked up to his face, and smiled. The Time Lord replied with the same smile, and let her go. "Now, let's help the warriors 'finish' their sonic cannon." said the Time Lord as he took out a small cog. Bill recognised it as the same cog from Big Ben. "What are you doing?!" asked Bill as she saw the cog in the hand of the Time Lord.

He looked to her. "I have a plan, ms. Potts. Don't worry." he winked. "I hope you do." replied Bill. She turned around, and choked on her breath seeing the ice lord standing in the doorway to the chamber room. "Do youuu have the part?" the ice lord hissed. The Time Lord reluctantly nodded, and walked toward him placing the part in his hand. The ice lord's thin lips curled into a smile. "Thank youuu." hiss the ice lord who turned and walked away after a moment. "Are we free to go?" asked the human. "Yesss. You will not be harmed, but interfere with our plan, you will die." replied the ice lord as he turned down the corridors.

After he left, the two Time Lords, and one human began to walk down the corridors. "So how did you two get in here?" asked Bill. "I used my sonic screwdriver.' replied the Wanderer. "And how did you find me?" asked Bill. "Used the compass setting." the Wanderer replied. "Well, you found me, now we've just got to get out of here." Bill replied. "Yes, and also need to stop the plan of the ice warriors." said the Nightingale as they continued to walk down the corridors.

They made it back to the platform they have arrived on. The Wanderer soniced the platform, and they were then back on the surface of the frigid Earth. Bill realized she forget her fur coat back on the ship. The Nightingale looked to the now shivering human, taking his trench coat and scarf off revealing a short sleeve black Polo, and black trousers, and handed the articles to Bill. "Are you sure?" asked Bill. "I'm a Time Lord. I have a higher tolerance to cold and heat." said the Time Lord.

Bill slipped the Time Lord's coat and scarf on wrapping the textile around her neck. She then hugged him. "Thank you." said Bill. "You're welcome." he smiled. Bill then broke the hug, and reached inside the coat's interior pocket taking out the time Lord's sonic screwdriver, and handing it to him. He smiled and took the sonic flipping it in the air and catching it after it flipped twice. He then spun on his heels, and trudged through snow. The human and other time Lord followed him as he engaged his sonics compass setting to try and find the ice warriors as he had no idea where they went.

Bill had since stopped shivering as they approached the ice warriors standing in a group. Ice lord Hhessh standing behind the warriors to make sure the cannon would soon be complete. "The cannon isss charging." hissed a warrior in satisfaction. Hhessh's thin lips contorted into a menacing grin seeing that his plan was going accordingly. This time, Bill made sure that her foot wasn't near any branches as to not attract the ice warriors.

The Nightingale established a telepathic link with the human and the Wanderer. "I know their frequency. I'll just set my sonic into high frequency mode and that will both amplify the sound waves to much more than they were expecting." said the Time Lord as he took his sonic out of his pocket giving his wrist a flick to extend the device. The four aluminium claws that encased the emitter sprung open, and the aluminium caged section of the device was sprang up with it.

He then heard a noise. The device was powering up. The pitch rising higher and higher. "Cover your ears." the Nightingale said telepathically before cutting off the link. Both Bill and the Wanderer covered their ears. As the cannon was just about the fire, the Time Lord sprung out of the bushes and held his sonic outward -the device already being set to the same frequency as the cannon- and held the button down. A very loud high pitched whine was then emitted from the device. The ice warriors hissed in pain as their ears were bombarded by a sound indescribable with words.

The ice lord glared at the Time Lord before a cloud of evaporated snow filled his vision. The superheated vapor seeping in through the openings in his armor and melting the skin through his armor. Then after a moment, the Nightingale took his thumb off the sonics activation button. The shriek of the device dying with the blue light emitted by the device. The vapor soon faded, and nothing remained but a patch of green where the snow used to be. Bill and the Wanderer uncovered their ears. "You did it!" Bill said as she tightly hugged the Time Lord with a wide smile playing across her face.

The Time Lord looked to her with the same smile. "We did." he replied. Bill then looked to the patch of grass and saw a glint of light. She noticed the blizzard began dying down, and saw the cog! She strode over to the part, and picked it up. She then looked back to the Nightingale. "The cog is still here…" said Bill as she placed it within the coat's pocket. "The cog was of this world. The ice warriors had special metal on Mars which of course was not of this world." replied the Nightingale.

"And that would mean it wasn't disintegrated by the vapor." said the Wanderer. "Yes, exactly." replied the Time Lord as he looked to him. "And the blizzard's dying down." the Wanderer added as he looked up the the dissipating clouds which were slowly revealing a blue sky. Bill then took off the Nightingale's coat and scarf giving it back to him. He smiled as he took the articles of clothing and put them back on.

"Now," said the Time Lord as he took the cog out of his pocket. "let's go repair Big Ben for a second time." he said as he took the strappings off his shoes, and held them in his arms, and began walking toward the London bridge where both Big Ben resided, and where the TARDIS was parked with a little hop in his step as he walked down the shallow hill which doubled as a vantage point from the ice warriors' plan which had failed.

They had made it back to Big Ben to see a crowd of people outside the clock tower. All staring at the gaping aperture in the wall the ice warrior had put there with its massive fists. "Well, look's like the ice warrior drew a crowd." said the Time Lord as he strode over to an officer. "Hello." said the Nightingale with a smile. The officer looked to him. "Do you know who did this?!" the officer asked fuming. "Put a bloody hole in the clock, and one of the faces has stopped moving!" he said. "Now _who_ officer, but _what_. An ice warrior." replied the Nightingale.

"It took a piece of Big Ben. For that, it had to burst a hole through the wall, climb the stairs, and retrieve a part hence the reason why the clock stopped moving. They had a plan to build a sonic cannon which was stopped, and the part retrieved. And now, it will return to its rightful place." replied the Time Lord as he stepped inside the hole and began ascending the stairs to return the cog to its place it had since been twice removed from.

A little while later, the clock tower's North face began moving again. The people at the base of the tower cheered as the Time Lord began his descent down from the clock tower, and back into the dying blizzard. All people looked to the Nightingale, but the Time Lord silently made his way across the pavement toward the TARDIS snapping his finger. "Come along." said the Time Lord as he stepped into his Ship. Bill and the Wanderer followed the Nightingale inside. The door closing from the outside, and dematerializing from the face of the Earth a moment later.

 **** **As the Ship entered the Time Vortex, Bill sat in the chair. Her old clothes still on the thin arm of the chair. She smiled and took off her shoe attachments and set them under the chair. "Man, that sure takes a lot out of you doesn't it? All that running." asked Bill rhetorically with a laugh. The Nightingale agreed anyway. "There are beds in the spare room." replied the Nightingale. Bill stood up from the chair, and made her way over to the spare room. "Oh, the coat was left on the ice warrior's ship." replied Bill as she stopped. The Nightingale brushed it off. "The TARDIS has a whole lot more They're practically disposable, but it** ** _would_** **be useful incase I have more companions." replied the Time Lord as he landed the Ship and snapped his fingers.**

Bill made her way out of the ship and retrieved her coat. She then made her way back into the Ship. The Nightingale stepping out into the Ice Warrior's ship. "What are you doing?" asked Bill. "Going to get their ship out of here. The crew now is presumably all dead. Plus, it wouldn't make sense to leave a ship here that no one will know how to fly." replied the Time Lord as he sat in the pilot's chair. He activated the ship looking over the controls. They were remarkably similar to a plane's controls. The Time Lord took the wheel of the craft, and pulled toward him. The ship began to lift off from the ground. The human then heard a strange beeping that was escalating in speed. "Nightingale…" said Bill with a scared tone in her voice. The Time Lord kept slowly lifting the ship up of the ground, and higher into the atmosphere, and into outer space. "I hear it. The ship's been turned into a bomb! Get back to the Ship!" replied the time Lord.

Bill's eyes widened. "Isn't there like a hyperdrive or something?" asked Bill. "As a matter of fact, there is." replied the Nightingale. He cocked his head to the side as he saw a button. He pressed it, and the ship began to hum. The hyperdrive was powering up! He then scrambled out of the seat, and back into the TARDIS. Bill followed. The Wanderer already inside the ship. He then snapped his fingers and the doors closed. He the operated the Space Time Throttle, and the TARDIS took off from the interior of the ice warrior's ship. The Time Lord flipped a switch, and the scanner in the back of the room turned on along with the light just above the switch. The ice warrior ship then vanished from the screen in the blink of an eye. "The ship should have exploded by now." said the Wanderer.

The Nightingale nodded in agreement. The Wanderer than yawned. "I'm gonna take a nap." he said. "All this adventuring sure took a lot out of us." said Bill as she yawned in response to the Wanderer's contagious yawn. The Nightingale yawned in response which made her smile. She knew yawns were contagious and she always wondered why they worked that way. They made their way together to the spare room, and opened the doors. They then both hoped in S-shaped black chairs which rose into the wall to provide more room if need be -that reminded Bill of beach chairs- that on either side of each other. She closed her eyes, and in an instant, she was out like a light.

She awoke a while later with a yawn. She looked beside her to not see the Wanderer. She looked around, and got out of the bed. She operated the food machine checking the booklet which rested on top of the machine- to see if she had gotten the code for bacon and eggs, and adjusted the dials accordingly. She then pressed the food button three times. The machine made its funny noises, and the lights flashed in random order before the machine fell silent. She then opened the cupboard just below the dials to reveal three flavored cubes. She ate one of them while pocketing the remaining flavored cubes.

Shen then made her way out of the spare room and into the console room. She expected to see the Nightingale piloting the TARDIS, but instead, it was the Wanderer. The junior Time Lord was listening carefully to what he had to say, and flipped a lollipop lever on the console. "Good, now you can land." said the Nightingale as he smiled warmly. She knew what the Nightingale was doing. He was teaching the Wanderer how to pilot the TARDIS. The Wanderer made his way to the front panel seeing Bill standing in the doorway. He operated the Space Time throttle. The Ship landing with a resounding thump.

She made her way closer to the two Time Lords. The Wanderer jumping for joy as he had piloted the TARDIS. He then flipped another lollipop lever. The scanner in the back of the room turning on revealing Outer Space. "Yay!" the Wanderer cheered. Both Bill and the Nightingale smiled as they looked to each other. The junior Time Lord made his way to another panel flipping a toggle switch twice. The door opening in response revealing the endless void in all of is beauty. He slowly made his way to the aperture, and sat. His legs dangling out into Space.

Both the Nightingale and Bill made their way to the opened door, and sat on either side of him. He looked to the other time Lord and the human with a wide grin on his face. "Learning how to fly huh?" asked bill rhetorically. "Mhm!" the Wanderer replied anyway with a nod. Bill chuckled. "How long have you been at this?" asked the human. "Seven hours. The Nightingale and I only need one hour of sleep." replied the Wanderer. Bill's eyes widened after hearing this. "One hour?!" she asked in astonishment. The Wanderer nodded again. "We may _look_ human, but we most definitely are not." said the junior Time Lord. She looked to the Nightingale. She knew they had the ability to regenerate, but she did not know how distant Time Lords actually _were_ from humans.

"For one thing, we have an internal body temperature of fifteen degrees celsius. We have the ability to regenerate as you saw earlier, we have twenty-six ribs as opposed to a human's twenty-six. We can survive in extreme temperatures hence the reason why I was not shivering with a short-sleeve undershirt while you were." said the Time Lord. Bill looked to him with confusion riddling her face. "This is already confusing." said the human. "Well, you're just a human ms. Potts," the Nightingale smiled. "the list of our differences goes on and on." he added. "I'd like to listen to it, I just don't know how long this list is." replied Bill with a chuckle.

The Nightingale looked to her with a smile. "Alright." he said as he put his hands in his lap. His mind slowly being cleared the longer he looked out into the endless void filled with purple, dark blue and many more colors. "And one more thing," said the Time Lord. Bill looked to the trench coat clad Time Lord. "We can also survive in a vacuum. Space is a great example. But instead of dying, I would go blind for some time rather than die." he said. " _Blind_?" asked the human. "Yes." the Nightingale nodded. "I would still be alive instead of dying, just not have my sight for a while." replied the Time Lord.

After some time of staring out into the void, -the Ship slowly spinning- they all made their way back inside the Ship. The Nightingale snapping his fingers. A low snapping sound being produced, and the interior doors closing as well as the exterior door. "Go ahead and choose anywhere." said the Nightingale as he looked to the Wanderer. The junior Time Lord made his way up to the console taking off. The Ship entering the Time Vortex. He then began to slowly make his way around the console unit flipping levers, and adjusting switches.

He then landed the TARDIS a moment later. "Which was the scanner switch again?" asked the Wanderer. "This one." the Nightingale said as he flipped a switch with a red sphere on the top of it. The light just above it turned on, and the scanner flickered to life revealing a planet which was strange to both Bill and the Wanderer. A planet with red sand adorning the ground, and a hill with a forest of white. But the trees had no leaves. The Nightingale knew of this planet, but had only visited it once. Skaro. The home planet of the most fearsome enemies in the universe. The Daleks.

"Skaro." the Nightingale said as he snapped his fingers. The doors opening. He slowly made his way out of the Ship and onto the home planet of the Daleks looking around to make sure there wasn't a Dalek on patrol. He stepped out of the ship entirely. The other two followed staying close. "Nightingale." said Bill. He looked to her. "Yes?" he asked. "There's a light blinking on the back wall." replied Bill. The Nightingale looked behind him to see a blinking light like the human had just described.

He made his way back into the Ship, and knelt under the console opening a hatch. He reached into the console and pulled his hand back out. The power to the Ship was disabled. He then made his way back out. "The Fluid Link is out. The device the provides power to the entire Ship." said the Time Lord as he snapped his fingers.

"EXTERMINATE!" shouted a Dalek as they ran back to the TARDIS with the sand being kicked up behind them creating a small cloud of dust. The creature shot at them which thankfully missed them all. The Nightingale snapped his fingers, and the exterior door to the Ship opened. They all rushed inside, and the Nightingale snapped his fingers again which caused the doors to close.

The Dalek shot another beam which slipped its way through the receding aperture before the Time Lord had a chance to engage the shields, and struck the Wanderer. He screamed in pain before he collapsed on the Ship's floor. Both Bill and the Nightingale looked to the junior Time Lord splayed out on the floor. He looked up to them with the strength had left, and said: "So this is how it ends, huh?" before he finally closed his eyes. And began to glow a brilliant yellow. After a moment, the glow faded, and he opened his eyes. Or rather, she.

The Wanderer's bright blue -previously dark brown- eyes fluttered open as if awakening from a placid slumber. She looked to Bill, the the Nightingale with a smile. "Hell-" she began, but stopped herself at the sound of her voice. "Female?" she asked rhetorically. The Nightingale responded by handing her a mirror from the toolbox from under the console. While he was knelt, he replaced the Fluid Link which restored power to the Ship. The Wanderer gazed at her new face with a giggle.

"Cute face. Soft cheeks, button nose." she said with a smile as she booped her own nose with a giggle. She then handed the mirror back to the Time Lord. The Time Lord stood up, and looked down her body. The textiles that currently adorned her now seemed a tad too large for her now smaller frame. She made her way to the spare room, and to the Ship's wardrobe with a little pep in her step as she hummed softly to herself as she began thinking about what she was going to wear. Bill and the Nightingale looked to each other. "Well, she doesn't seem that mad that she regenerated." said the Nightingale. "In fact, the exact opposite." added Bill. The Time Lord nodded in agreement.

They finally got their answer when the Wanderer finally emerged from the spare room and into the console room with a smile on her face. A brown suit with light blue vertical lines running throughout the entire contour of the jacket, a dark aqua button down shirt, and dark blue medium length skirt, with black leggings. All-in-all, she looked quite nice. Her shoulder length blonde hair bringing out her eyes. She smiled as she made her way to the console taking off from the planet's surface, and entering the Time Vortex. "So, where are we going?" asked Bill. "Somewhere random." she smiled as she looked to Bill. The human returned her smile with one of her own.

The TARDIS landed with a thump on some random location. "Well, here we are. Wherever that may be." said the Wanderer as she opened the doors through the console. The expanding aperture revealing Earth. None of them had any idea where they were. They stepped out of the TARDIS, the Nightingale snapping his fingers to close the door to the Ship. They looked around, and recognised the setting as New York City. "New York. I've always wanted to come here." said Bill with a smile. "The most populated state in America." said the Nightingale with a smile.


	4. Chapter Four

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The crew laughed as they reentered the TARDIS. "That was so funny!" said Bill in between fits of laughter. They had seen a comedy show in of course a comedy club. The Nightingale and the Wanderer laughing along with her. The Time Lord made his way up to the console while the Wanderer sat in the chair by the door as the Nightingale operated the TARDISes controls. Bill smiled as she made her way to the spare room to use the Food Machine to get something to eat. She decided to try something different than bacon and eggs maybe sausage thing time./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She picked the booklet of codes up to check for the code for sausage. She had a much broader taste instead of both the Nightingale and the Wanderer. She then set the booklet back on top of the machine, and took out one of the two other bacon and egg flavored cubes popping one in her mouth. She decided she would eat the cubes she had already instead of producing more. She smiled as she chewed the cube, and made her way back into the console room. She looked to the Wanderer who looked back to Bill. "Hello again." said the Time Lady. "Hello." Bill replied as she made her way closer to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The human then looked to the Nightingale. "Nightingale." she called. The Time Lord looked to her. "Yes?" he replied. "How often to Time Lords change their genders?" asked the human. "Well, it is rather uncommon. Time Lords can regenerate a total of twelve times meaning thirteen bodies. And thirteen plus twelve is twenty-five. So that would be a one in twenty-five chance." replied the Time Lord. "Alright." said Bill as she looked to the Time Lady. The Wanderer looked to her with a look of confusion as to why she was so curious./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You remind me of someone." said Bill. "Who?" asked the Wanderer. "Her name was Heather." she said. Her eyes welling up with tears. "I haven't seen her in so long. We've had crushes on each other for the longest time. She had a defect in her right eye which made her pupil look like a star. I have no idea where she is. I'm so worried." replied Bill weeping softly. The Wanderer hugged her. Bill hugged back. "Well, if I remind you of her so much, you can come to me whenever you need consoling or a shoulder to lean on." replied the Time Lady. "Thank you." replied Bill as she looked to the Time Lady./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She immediately stopped thinking, and kissed her on the cheek. The Time Lady blushed heavily, and blinked as if in a daze. Bill blinked, and looked to her. She then realized what she had done. "I'm so sorry!" she said as she blushed like mad. The Wanderer laughed. "It's alright, my dear." replied the Time Lady with a warm smile. It was clear to the Nightingale that she was gay, but he didn't really care. He smiled and continued to fly the TARDIS. "Bill." called the Nightingale. The human silently looked to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sexuality doesn't really matter to me. Nor does species, race, gender, or anything for that matter. What only matters is if you are as wonderful as you can be, and you are the most wonderful person I've met." said the Nightingale. His face lighting up with a bright smile. Bill smiled in return. "Thank you." she said as she hugged him tightly. The time Lord tore his attention from the console to the human and hugged back. "You're welcome." replied the Time Lord as he broke the embrace a moment later./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Aren't you supposed to be flying the Ship?" Bill asked with a sense of insecurity in her voice. She was scared the Ship might crash. The Nightingale shook his head. "If I just flip this switch here," said the Tim Lord as he pointed to a lone lollipop lever on the console. "That switch activates the Ship's autopilot. Meaning I can be away from the console as long as I want an the Ship would pilot itself." replied the Nightingale. "That's nice." said the human. "Yes, it is." replied the Time Lord with a smile. He then remembered the comment about Heather and how bill had not seen her crush in such a long time./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ms. Potts. Walk to the panel facing the scanner." instructed the Time Lord. Bill compiled, and made her way to the back of the console. The scanner behind her and the main doors in front of her. "Good, Now, look down. You should see two circular objects." said the Nightingale. Bill looked down to the panel in front of her. Sure enough, she saw two circular objects on the panel. The Time Lord flipped a switch, and the objects lit up. A light chasing itself along with a sound that reminded Bill of a train filled her ears./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I disengaged the autopilot." said the Nightingale as he flipped the lone switch on the console to the left of him. "Place your palms on them, and think about what Heather looked like, and the TARDIS will take you there." said the Nightingale. "Telepathic circuits." said Bill as she placed both her hands on the two devices on the console. "Yes, I assume my cousin's TARDIS had them as well." said the Time Lord. Bill nodded, and fell silent. She was in the process of thinking about Heather./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Ship landed with a thud. The landing sound sounding a bit different than what she had heard so many times before. The Time Lord then flipped the switch to activate the telepathic circuits -which turned them off- and opened the doors with the snap of his finger. The expanding aperture revealing a school. Snow on the ground. Bill made her way out of the Ship, and looked around. She recognised it as the St. Luke's University. The school Heather went to! She then looked down as something caught her eye./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A puddle of clear oil surrounded by a circular imprint in the dirt. But that imprint had scorch marks around it as if it had been burned. She brushed it off assuming a car must have sprung a leak, and leaked for a while as the puddle was rather large. The Nightingale, and the Wanderer made their way out of the Ship. The Time Lord snapping his fingers to close the door. He also looked around. "So this is where she is?" asked the Time Lord. Bill nodded. "Yes, St. Luke's University." replied the human with a smile. She looked around in hopes to find her. The Time Lord used his sonic on the Ship. the object then disappeared./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What happened?" asked Bill curiously as to where the TARDIS went. "It's invisible as you can see, or rather can't," the Time Lord chuckled as he knocked where the Ship was. The sound of metal filled the air for only a moment. "The light is just bending around it to make the TARDIS appear invisible." said the Nightingale. Bill looked downward to see a perfect circular imprint in the snow. "Ah," replied Bill as she looked into the puddle of oil. She knew that looking into a mirror, or liquid caused the reflection to invert itself. However, this liquid did not seem to do that. "A puddle of oil." said the Nightingale. "Yes, I see that. But look closely. It's a liquid right?" asked the human./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Time Lord nodded. "And it acts like a mirror." said Bill. The Time Lord looked into the oil. "Yes." he replied. "And what does a mirror do?" asked the female. "They reflect the image." said the Nightingale. Bill nodded. "Yes, but this puddle is not doing that." said Bill. The Time Lord took a closer look into the puddle. He saw a building in the puddle and looked to the building behind the puddle, then back to the puddle seeing the same building like he was staring right at it. "Hmm…" he said as he placed a hand to his chin in thought as to how this was possible./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm gonna go find Heather." said Bill as she made her way into the back of the school. Bill stopped as she opened the door to the back of the school. "Doctor!" she shouted as she hugged the man tightly. The Nightingale looked to bill to see a man he recognised as the Doctor. Time Lords also had the ability to just look at them, and recognise them. "Bill!" the Doctor said flabbergasted as he wrapped his arms around her slowly as he didn't really like hugs. He then broke the embrace a moment later. The Nightingale made his way to the Doctor looking to him. "Theta-Sigma." said the Nightingale./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Doctor and Bill looked the the Time Lord. "Theta-Gamma." said the Doctor. The Nightingale hugged the Doctor tightly, and the Doctor returned the hug. "You've regenerated." the Doctor noted. "So have you." said the Nightingale. "It's been so long since I've seen you." said the Nightingale. "Likewise." replied the Doctor. The two Time Lords broke the embrace. "Do you still have the same sonic?" asked the Doctor. The Nightingale reached into his coats interior pocket and took out his sonic screwdriver. The Doctor smiled, and took out his own. Much different in style, but the exact same in function./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They both put their sonics back in their pockets, and smiled at each other. "So, if you two are done meeting each other," Bill chuckled. The Time Lords looked to her. "There's a puddle of oil over there." said Bill as she pointed to the puddle. The Doctor looked to it and made her way over to it. "What about it?" asked Bill. "I looked into it, and saw the reflection was not flipped like a mirror." said the human. The Doctor looked into it. "This is very strange. But why don't we talk about it over some tea?" asked the Doctor as he made his way into the back of the building. The Nightingale, Bill and the Wanderer followed him. As they closed the door to the back of the school, the oil began creeping away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bill made her way back to her room. She entered the bathroom, and saw the same puddle of oil that was outside earlier. Just as she was about to close the door to the bathroom, she saw the liquid begin to move. She watched in awe as the oil began to take a human shape. The shape in particular happens to be Heather! Bill gasped softly seeing Heather in her bathroom. But she knew she wasn't real as she saw it was a puddle of oil only moments ago. She shut the bathroom door, and ran down the hall into an office./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"This office happened to house both the Doctor and the Nightingale who were talking about what they had done since they had last seen each other with the Wanderer was sitting in a chair twiddling a pen she had found to keep herself distracted. The Nightingale remembered last seeing the Doctor in his eleventh regeneration. He had no idea that he had regenerated since. Bill quickly shut the door, and jammed the door knob with a chair. But to no avail. The oil traced her path, and crept through the opening underneath the door, and again took the form of her crush, Heather./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bill had no idea how to react. The Doctor took out his sonic, and used it to return the creature back into its oil form. The creature dispelled from its human form and back into its oil form. The Doctor, and Bill made their way past the oil. The Nightingale following. The Doctor looked back and nodded. The Nightingale then stopped and started a telepathic link with his cousin. "It's been so long, I loved seeing you again." said the echoey voice of the Time Lord Bill couldn't hear. "Likewise. I need to protect Bill. We'll meet back up. I promise." said the Doctor as he intercepted his cousin's telepathic link./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The link was then broken as they ran toward a blue box. The Doctor's Type 40 TARDIS. They rushed in, and took off. "Where are we going?" asked Bill. "The Vault." replied the Doctor. "Where's that?" asked the human as the Ship landed a moment later. "You'd be surprised." replied the Doctor as he made his way out of the Ship to a setting with walls of dirt. They were underground. The door was the same arch design, but had concrete arches to provide support. The door had many circular designs which reminded her of the Nightingale's TARDIS. "We're underground, but where?" asked Bill. "Under the campus." said the Doctor as he opened the vault to reveal a large empty room with a cage like structure in the center, and a grand piano on it with someone playing Fur Elise on the keyed instrument./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bill recognized the person as Missy. The Doctor's arch enemy. She then began playing Pop goes the Weasel as the Time Lord entered the room. He made his way up to the cage like structure, and Missy stopped playing the instrument, and looked to the Time Lord. "Well, hello again." Missy smiled. Bill looked around and saw nothing but a table and some chairs. She also saw the windows were letting light flow through them like that oil from earlier under the door. She looked to Missy, then nonchalantly hid behind the Doctor as she knew how dangerous she actually /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"was/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;". "Aww, don't be afraid." said Missy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She then looked back to the Doctor. "So, what brings you here?" asked the crazed Time Lady. "I need your help." replied the Time Lord. As much as h hated to admit it, the words flowed from his lips. "Excuse me?" asked Missy not quite able to comprehend the statement the Doctor just made. "I need your help." the Time Lord repeated. "Well, this isn't the first time we've helped each other." replied Missy with a grin. A grin that sent chills down Bill's spine. The Doctor silently nodded. "The Monks have invaded Earth. I need your help to stop them, and to restore my vision." said the Doctor. "You're blind?" asked Bill in shock. The Doctor turned to the direction of her voice and took his sonic shades off. His eyes were still blue, but the pupil, the black center of his eye was entirely blued out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The sonic shades have been transmitting information or my brain allowing me to 'see'." he said as he used an air quote with a hand for the word 'see'. He then put his shades back on, and looked to Missy. "How could this-" she said but was cut off by the Doctor. "Don't you remember how you almost suffocated in the vacuum of space?" asked the Doctor reminding her of that adventure. Bill nodded. "Yeah." she replied. "While you were on the verge of death, I only went blind." replied the Time Lord. Bill looked to him quizzically. "It's Time Lord physiology." added the Doctor. Bill asked no further questions. She simply looked back to Missy who smiled usually warmly at the human. "If I let you out, you had better not cause any trouble." said the Time Lord./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Missy agreed by placing her hand over her left heart. "I solemnly swear." replied the Time Lady. The Doctor used his sonic on the cage like structure. A moment later, he put his sonic back. "There wasn't anything there." replied Bill. "Invisible walls." he replied. Missy stepped down from the pedestal leading up to the contraption. "It's nice to be free again." said Missy as she strode over to the door. The Doctor followed, and Missy stopped when she saw a puddle of clear goo at her feet. Almost touching her boots. "Ugh," she groaned in disgust. "What is this?" she asked rhetorically. "What's what?" asked Bill as she made her way over to the Time Lady, and looked downward to see the puddle of oil!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The oil took the form of heather once again, and looked Bill in the eyes. She wanted so bad to run up to her hug her, but she knew the image wasn't real. Missy lifted her umbrella she had picked up from the top of the piano. Pointed the tip to the creature of oil, and held a button down on the handle. A buzzing sound was emitted from the tip of the umbrella and again, the creature dispelled from its human form, and back into a puddle of oil yet again. "Get to the TARDIS!" yelled the Doctor as he snapped his fingers. The doors to the blue box opened, and Bill ran past the oil and into the blue box. Along with Missy and the Doctor himself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"In the Ship, they caught their breath. They had parked a ways away from the vault, and taken off. "What are we going to do?" asked Bill. "Get away from the oil." replied the Doctor as he operated the controls. "And the Vault. You never told me where it's located." said Bill. "Underneath the University." replied the Doctor as he landed the Ship. They stepped out, and saw the Sydney Opera House in the distance. They were in Sydney Australia. They looked to next to a bench. The oil yet again taking the form of Heather. "Oh my God." said Bill as she saw the oil had followed her across continents./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They all made their way back into the TARDIS and took off again. "Alright. The oil followed us across space. But what about time?" asked the Doctor rhetorically as he landed the Ship again. "Where are we now?" asked the human. "Twenty-three billion years in the future on another planet." replied the Doctor as he engaged the Ship's air bubble. They stepped out, and onto the planet. A large pillar of clear liquid was there to greet them. The oil had followed them through space as well as time! "I have an idea!" said the Doctor determined to find the limitations of the oil. He made his way back into the TARDIS -along with Bill and Missy- and took off once the doors were shut./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where are we going now?" asked Missy. "To a war torn area. Getting a Dalek to exterminate the oil." replied the Doctor as he engaged the shields before landing. Outside he heard the cries of many Daleks all shouting exterminate. They landed in a ship in the middle of a Dalek-Movellan War. The oil followed them there too! The crew stepped out onto the war torn battlefield and saw two Daleks roll toward down the hall toward them. The oil in front of them. "Exterminate!" shoted the Dalek. The laser missed the crew, and was absorbed by the Dalek's shield without a scratch. The Dalek even went so far as to chuck the laser back at its attacker while repeating its infamous line that always sent chills down the Doctor's spine./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Dalek exploded as its own beam impacted it. Bill, and Missy and of course the Doctor all looked shocked! Bill and the Doctor were now trapped by a Dalek! They were on the verge of panicking when they looked into the eyestalk. It had a star in the middle of it! It was Heather! The Dalek then transformed into Heather, and just stood there. The Doctor with his finger on his shades ready to dispel the oil another time. But seeing as how the oil was inanimate at the moment, he lowered his finger./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The oil then pointed to Bill, and spoke. "Travel with me." said the oil. Bill looked to the Doctor who also had just as confused a look as the human who looked back or the oil a moment later. "Me?" asked Bill rhetorically. "Yes." replied the oil. The oil made its way closer to Bill, and kissed her. Bill melted into the kiss, and soon literally melted into the same clear liquid. Her form then was restored a moment later. Bill looked herself over. "What did you do to me?" asked Bill as she looked to the oil. "I made you like me. We can now travel all of time and space." Heather took Bill's hand. "Together." said the oil. Bill looked to the Doctor. The Time Lord nodded. Bill then looked back to Heather. The two then assumed their oil forms, and made their way down the hall to explore the universe./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Doctor then looked or Missy. "So, what now?" asked the Time Lady. "First, we get my vision back." said the Doctor as he entered the Ship taking Missy with him. He took off and looked to Missy. "Am I going back in the cell?" asked the Time Lady trying to look as innocent as possible. The Doctor nodded. "Aww." she playfully replied. "I am protecting you aren't I?" asked the Doctor. "That you are." replied Missy. "But why are you protecting me again? It's been so many years, and I've forgotten the reason." she asked. "Because I was given the order to execute you. I chose not to as I would steer off my path of pacifism." replied the Doctor as he landed the TARDIS./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He opened the doors, and the Vault greeted them. The Doctor took the Time Lady back into the Vault. "It's only been seventy years." added the Doctor. Missy groaned as the door to the Vault was opened. "Only seventy years? It feels like an eternity." Missy whined as she made her way back up to the pedestal and in turn, back into the cell. The Doctor re-engaged the cell, and the invisible wall that kept Missy contained was back online. The Time Lord knocked on seemingly air, but an invisible force stopped his hand from going any further inside the cell. He then made his way back out of the Vault sealing it leaving her on her own inside the cell./span/p 


End file.
